


THE NEPHELAI (Nephelae): oneshots

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble Collection, F/F, Love, Nymphs - Freeform, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: Different short stories and drabbles about a Nephelae or cloud nymph named Malory.No liner timeline.edit: im not vibing with this fic anymore.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> **tags and rating might/will change as i add chapters.**

Children love to play in the sun and kiss responsibilities goodbye. Never yielding to the time of day or the call of parents. 

Malory could relate to children in that manner. She never looked back on anything. 

Maybe that was a mistake. Or a fatal flaw.

She wouldn't look back to see which.

~~O~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

A small girl fumbled with a kite. It's butterfly shape designed to look as magical as possibly. The rainbow of colors reaching for the sky. Being guided by the girls hands and being encouraged by her laughter. 

The butterfly never flew more than a few feet off the ground before laying still. She whined in frustration while staring at her dark brown hands. 

**Why does this have to be sooooo difficult?**

********

********

Not getting an answer, she again lifted the kite over her head. Only this time a breeze caught the kite and pulled it off the ground. The girl laughed as the bright colors maneuvered through the sky. 

Seemingly invincible. 

~~O~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

Malory smiled to herself as she watched the child play with her kite. She loved children. 

All the hidden potential and wonder in such a small being just fascinated her to no end. 


	2. Traveling Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, this is going to be a rough ride.  
>  ~~sorry not sorry~~

I LOVE being here on Earth.

I love how many places there are and how different everything can be. The smell of the rain in England is _so_ different than Thailand. Sunrises in the mountain of Virginia or Brazil or even the North Pole are all so special. I can't even compare moving through the desert to say... a mountain range!

Even the little creatures everywhere can do cool things! I once saw a female animal make the most exquisite thing ever once. 

It was made of grass and mud. She piled all of her materials up and up and up!

Of course my dear Hydriad friend had to flood the surrounding area some odd moon circles later. But it's the thought that counts right?

Oh! And every life cycle the birds come and go and it's **amazing!**

It's like this giant cloud of feathers, beaks, and talons. I try to go with them most circles but sometimes I can't. Those circles are when I have more important things to do.

One year all of use cloud nymphs went to see some of these kinda hairless _things_ use floating wood and some weaved leaves to travel over the ocean. I would have never guessed more of those _things_ would be following suit. 

One of my friends reminded me those _things_ are called humans. I guess the name is ok.

Those humans do weird things. They turn out to be cool but the process is such a bore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did i do?


	3. I'm In Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super fun to write.

shes the most amazing person I've ever meet ever.

shes a Dryad and i know we aren't together all the time but i love her. how could i not??

for starters she's super uber smart. a university was built next to her tree so she can go to the classes and everything. i can ask her about math and science and literature. she'll tell me all she knows about the subject and it's perfect. i always catch her sitting in the lecture hall just taking in all the knowledge. ask her the name of any professor and she can name them. and on the days no one's around she gets super lonely so i visit during that time. 

i also love her brown eyes. if i could look into them forever i would. the best way i can describe them is mono-iridescent. all at once i can see everything and nothing. 

on the perfect time i can see the sunlight reflect in her eyes and i just melt. ya know?

i don't know what i would do if i didn't have her. but i do so i have to stick to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMOTION by Carly Rae Jepsen is her best album.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
